A Near Miss
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: What if the iceberg hadn't hit? What would happen to Jack and Rose? How would there lives together work? Find out in A Near Miss. Not sure if I'll countuine. Let me know. R&R. NOT COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! It's me! I have another story for you all! Now for the first paragraph I'm sorry if it's lame, I just don't know how to explain what they did in the movie to try and get the ship to turn, if that makes any sense. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I might make a couple more chapters. I don't really know._

"Iceberg right ahead!" A man yelled. Everyone started turning their controls to make the ship turn. The Captain stood at the bow of the ship, waiting to see if it'll hit. 10 minutes later, the captain watched the iceberg nearly hit the ship. He sighed. "That was a close one." The caption said to himself.

Jack and Rose pulled away from each other. Jack gasped. "Oh my god." They both ran over to the side of the ship and watched the iceberg fade from view. Rose looked at Jack worried. "I don't think we hit. We would have felt it." Jack tried to comfort her. Rose nodded. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, where were we?" Rose smiled. "I think I remember."

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand around the ship admiring the stars. "Look at that one!" Rose exclaimed, pointing to a shooting star. Jack smiled at her. "This reminds me of when we looked at stars after the party." Rose smiled. "It does, doesn't it?" Jack nodded. Just then Rose yawned. "You tired?" He asked. Rose nodded. "It's like two in the morning." She said. "Maybe you should go to bed." Rose shook her head. "No. No I'm not going to first class. I'm going to stay with you." She said. Jack smiled. "I like that idea."

Jack and Rose quietly snuck to the third class sleeping area. "This is it." Jack whispered. He quietly opened the door. Rose was surprised at how small it was, but didn't show it. Jack could kind of tell that she was though. "I know that it's disgusting. You probably don't want to sleep here." Rose shook her head. "If I'm with you, I'll be fine." Jack smiled. Rose noticed that there was only one other bed. Before she could say anything Jack layed on the floor. "Jack! What are you doing?" She asked. "You could have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Rose shook her head. "No. You come up here with me." She insisted. Jack smiled. "Fine." He layed down next to her. "Rose. I love you." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack." Jack kissed her passionately. And with that the two fell alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! It's me! I have another chapter of A Near Miss for you all! Let me know what you guys think so far._

Jack awoke to a sleeping Rose next to him. He smiled. Jack thought for sure Rose had been a dream. He kissed her. Just then Rose's eyes fluttered open. "Jack?" She asked. Jack smiled. "Right here beautiful." Rose smiled. "I thought you had been a dream." She said. "Me too. I mean it would make since. You are way to good to be true." Rose blushed. "Today the ship docks." Rose smiled. "I can't wait."

Jack and Rose walked around the deck of the ship. Rose gasped. "Jack! Look!" She pointed to a sign that said:

 **Missing fiancé!**

 **If you have seen this woman please return her to room 45 in first class. Reward, $2,000.**

There was a picture of Rose. Jack looked around the deck. _So that was why people had been watching them._ Jack took off his coat and handed it to Rose. "Here, wrap this around your head to hide your hair." Rose nodded and did as she was told. The couple continued walking when Jack stopped. Rose looked at him confused, them saw what, more like whom, he was looking at. Standing a couple feet in front of them was Cal. "What the hell is he doing down here?" Jack asked. Cal was talking to a guard. "He's probley looking for me." Rose said. Jack and Rose turned around just as Cal looked at them. They walked to the third class bedrooms. Jack opened the door and they both sat on the bed. "I'm not going back. I won't go back with Cal." Rose said. Jack nodded. "And I won't let him take you." Rose smiled at him. "Jack, why do you care so much about me?" Jack smiled. He picked up her hands and looked at them. "Because I love you Rose. Winning that ticket was the best thing that's ever happened to me. It led me to you." Rose had tears in her eyes. "Oh Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." Jack smiled and hugged her back. "I love you more."

"Third class may now deboard!" A voice rang out. Jack and Rose walked over to the line where third class would be led off the ship. They had tried to stay away from Cal. Just when they thought they had been successful Rose heard a voice behind them. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Jack and Rose turned to see Cal. "Where in earth have you been Rose?" Rose glared at Cal. "That's none of your business." Cal grabbed her. "Rose!" Rose was terrified. "Get of her!" Jack through a punch at Cal. Rose fell to the floor. "Rose, are you okay?" Jack asked, scooping her up into his arms. Rose nodded. Cal stood up. "Oh sweet pea. It is my business. Your my fiancée." Rose glared at Cal. "No, I'm not. I never loved you and I never will. I love Jack." Cal was shocked. "So that's where you were last night. With him? What can he give you that I can't?" Rose was very angery. She stood up. "Oh Cal. You have no _idea_ what Jack could give me. Love, kindness, a free life. Those are just a few." Cal glared at her then walked away. Jack turned to Rose, worried. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Rose shook her head. "I'm fine Jack, really." After they got up and were about to step on land, a guard asked them, "Could I have your names please?" Before Jack could answer Rose did. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The guard wrote it down then walked away. Jack smiled at her. "Rose Dawson?" Rose just smiled and continued walking.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand around the city. "Where should we go?" Rose asked. Jack thought. "Maybe we could find an apartment." Rose nodded. "Great idea. Speaking of which," She slipped her engagement ring off. "I'm not going to need this anymore." Jack looked at her, shocked. "What? Rose, you don't have to." Rose shook her head. "Jack, I don't want to wear this. This ring reminds me of Cal and I don't want to be reminded of Cal. Plus," She smiled at him. ", I will have a different ring on this finger." Jack smiled at her. "What are you saying?" Rose blushed. "I think you know." Jack blushed as well. "Your right Rose." Jack got down on one knee. "Rose, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And you know that. Rose Dewitt Bukater, will you marry me?" Rose nodded. "Yes! Yes Jack!" She jumped up and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter of A Near Miss for you all! Hope you are enjoying the series!_

"How could I help you?" A lady asked. "Do you have any apartments open?" Jack replied. "We have one. The fee is $8 a month. Would that work?" Jack nodded. "That would be great. Here," Jack handed the woman $8. Jack and Rose had pawned Roses engagement ring. The lady smiled. "Thank you. Here's your key," She handed them a small brass key. ", your room is 34B my names Sharrel if you need anything." Jack smiled. "Thank you." The young couple walked up stairs to their room. Jack unlocked the door. Inside was a small bed and bathroom. "This is nice." Rose said. Jack nodded. Rose could see Jack thought she didn't like it. "Hey, I just want you to know that I really do enjoy every second with you. I'm so grateful that we met. Rember that." Jack nodded. "I know." Rose smiled. She kissed him passionately. Jack returned the kiss with even more passion. He picked her up and put her on the bed. Rose started to undo Jack's shirt. "Jack, take me to the stars." Jack smiled. "Gladly."

Jack and Rose walked around the city, looking for something to do. "When will we get married?" Rose asked. Jack thought for a minute. "Whenever you'd like." Rose smiled. "What about now?" They stopped. Jack looked at her. Rose was smiling. Jack smiled. "Okay."

Jack and Rose arrived at a church. "Hello, how could I help you?" A man asked them. "We would like to get married." Jack said. The man nodded. "Names please." "Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater." The man wrote down their names. "Okay, go ahead and have a seat. We will call you when it's your turn." Jack nodded and followed Rose to the seating area.

"Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater!" The man called Jack and Rose. They walked to a room. "Do you have a dress?" The man asked. Rose shook her head. "I don't." "Okay so you are going to get married in those clothes, correct?" Jack and Rose nodded. "Okay then. Follow me."

"Jack Dawson, do you take Rose Dewitt Bukater to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through weakness and health, till death do you part?" Jack smiled. "I do." "And Rose Dewitt Bukater do take Jack Dawson to have and to hold through weakness and health till death do you part?" Rose had tears of joy in her eyes. "I do." " I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Jack pulled Rose into him and kissed her passionately. They were now Mr. Jack Dawson and Mrs. Rose Dawson.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! It's me! So I have some things to tell you all! Soon, Titanic 11912 and I will be doing this story together! If you don't know who Titanic 11912 there is something seriously wrong with you! They are like one of the best authors on this website! Definitely read and follow all of Titanic 11912's stories! We're not sure when we will combine, but it will be soon! With out further a do, here's chapter 4!_

Rose smiled as they broke apart. So did Jack. "Your mine now." He teased. Rose laughed. She knew Jack was kidding around. He would never treat her like Cal did. Jack kissed her again, but this time he picked her up and led her out of the area they got married.

Rose laughed as Jack kissed her neck. They had just arrived back at their apartment. Rose ran her fingers through Jack's hair as Jack made his way back to her lips. They both started to undress each other. Jack picked Rose up and led her to the bed.

Rose gasped. Jack and Rose had been walking around town when Rose saw the same sign as she did on _Titanic!_ Jack looked at her surprised. "Rose, what's..." Then Jack saw it. "I can't believe this!" Rose exclaimed. Jack nodded. He looked around. Sure enough, people were looking at them. "Come on Rose. We need to get away from here." Rose nodded as Jack grabbed her hand. They walked for 10 more minutes before someone stopped them.

 _I'm sorry this chapter is so short!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr and Mrs. Dawson." Came a menacing voice. Jack and Rose slowly turned around to find Cal for a second time. "I've been looking for you Rose." Cal smirked. Rose glared at him. "Well I'm sorry Cal, but I'm married now." Cals smile turned into a look of surprise. "What? To him?" Rose nodded. Cal frowned. He grabbed Rose's arm. Jack tried to get to Rose, but Cal threw a punch at Jack which knocked him out. "Jack!" Rose yelled. Cal made her look at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't you cry for that gutter rat." "He's not a gutter rat." Rose muttered. "What did you say?!" Cal shook her hard. "He's not a gutter rat! He's my husband!" Rose said. Cal just glared at her. "Well your coming with me." Cal said. "No! Jack!" Rose cried as Cal pulled her into his car. "Jack!"

Jack groaned as he woke. "My head." Jack looked around. He was sitting on a bed with three girls staring at him. Jack backed up to the wall, surprised. "Uh... hi." He said. The girls were smiling. "Hi there." "What's your name?" Jack was surprised. "Where's Rose?" He asked, looking around. "Who's Rose?" They said. "Rose, my wife." Jack turned his attention back to the girls. Their smiles turned into frowns. "Wife?" "Your already married?" "Aw man." Jack nodded. "Yes. I need to find her." Jack got out of bed, but the second he did he instantly regretted it. "Ow!" He exclaimed, falling back onto the bed. "Oh right. Your ankle is broken." One of the girls explained. "We were walking around town when we saw you unconscious, so we brought you here. To our house." Jack nodded, then he gasped. He just remembered what had happened. "Oh no." Cal had Rose.


	6. Authors Note

**This is for those of you who have read that I ended the story. I by accidently put the wrong authors note: IM NOT ENDING IT! I PUT THE WRONG THING!**


	7. Authors Note Part 2

**This is what I meant to send: Hey guys! It's me! So for the next chapter Titanic 11912 will be posting! We will be going back and forth. Titanic 11912, of you are reading this, I am so happy to be working with you! You write amazing and beautiful stories! You are the best! Thank you so much! Make sure to go read and follow ALL of Titanic 11912's stories! THEY ARE AMAZING!**

 **Love,**

 **Titanic4life**


	8. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! This chapter was written by Titanic 11912! Hope you enjoy!_

Rose woke up tied. She struggled to move with all the top that surround her body. The last thing that she could remember was Cal kidnappinging her into his car.

The bedroom door opened up. "Good morning sweet pea." Smiled Cal

"Don't you dare call me that and why do you have me tied up to the bed?!"

"So you don't go back to that gutter rat"

"Don't say that. Jack is more of a man then you."

Cal lost his temper. He slapped Rose across the face. He made her lips bleed. "You will never see him ever again" with that Rose started to cry. She was worried about what Cal was going to do next.

...

Jack climbed out of bed. He didn't care much about his ankle. He cared more about Rose. Jack left the house and started looking for Rose. Suddenly all three girls caught up with him.

"Jack you can't go. You have a broken ankle"

"listen I don't care about that at the moment. I care about Rose. She was taken by Cal."

"Id Rose is gone will you stay with us?" Smiled happily one of the girls.

"No! Not in a million years! Rose is my wife and I love her dearly!"

...

"Will you stop crying Rose. It's just a little bit of blood."

"it's not about you hitting me. I'm worried about my husband"

Cal sat next to Rose on the bed. He slowly kissed her lips. His lips traveled down her neck. "You will become my wife. Do you understand!" Rose didn't awnser. Cal got angery again. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes" Rose said sadly.

"Good. I will arrange to get married tomorrow morning" Cal left the room and Rose tried to escape the ropes that held her down. Without Jack by her side she felt weak. "Please save me Jack." Rose Sadi in a soft whisper.

...

Jack had looked everywhere. A small part of him was telling him to rest, but another part of him told him to never give up. Jack walked into one of the richest parts of town. He then came across a familiar car. It was Cals car.


	9. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! It's me! Here's another chapter!_

 _ **Titanic4life:**_

Rose moaned as she woke up. She had a cut lip and bruises all over her. Last night she had refused to make love to Cal. He had made her pay. God, did Rose want Jack. She wanted to kiss his lips, feel his hair and most of all, touch his body. "Good morning sweet pea." Cal said. "Morning." Rose muttered as she rolled over. "Today's our wedding." "I know"

...

Jack knocked on the door of a huge black mansion. An elderly woman awnsered."Hello? How could I help you?" She asked. "Could I talk to Caldon Hockley. Say it's an old friend." It took all of Jack's strength to not barge in and find his Rose. The woman nodded and invited him in. "Have a seat."

...

Cal undid the ropes around Roses body. She sighed as she admired the deep red cuts in her wrists. "Get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready." Cal ordered. After Cal was gone Rose fell on the bed. She cried. "Jack, please find me."

...

Jack had a seat on a comfy red chair. After the woman left Jack stood up. He looked around making sure no one could see him. He walked up stairs to find Rose. There were about 10 rooms up there. Jack walked down the halls when he could hear crying coming from one of the rooms. Jack stopped. It kind of sounded like Rose. Jack opened the door. "Rose," Jack ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. Rose looked up at him. She had tears in her big green eyes. "Jack?" She said. Jack smiled. "It's me." "Jack!" Rose cried into his chest. Jack hugged her closer to him. All he wanted was to make her feel better. "Rose. What happened to you?" Jack whispered. "It was... Cal! He... he..." Rose just kept crying. Jack kissed her head repeatedly. "Shh. It's okay Rose." "He... tried to force me... to.. to make love to him!" Rose cried. Jack was shaking of anger. How could someone do this to his Rose? Why? Oh he was going to kill Cal! "But... I refused... so he... so he.." Jack pulled her closer. "It's okay." "He did this to me!" Jack closed his eyes as Rose cried. He knew one thing for sure. He would never let Cal touch Rose again.


	10. Chapter 8

_Hey guys here's another chapter for Near Miss!_

 _Titanic 11912:_

Jack took Rose in his arms. They escaped Cal's bedroom. They made a run for it down the corridor. Cal then appeared.

"Dawson what are you doing with my fiancee?!"

"Rose is not your fiancee Cal! She is my wife"

"You have stolen Rose from me" Cal walked up to them and he grabbed Rose from the arm.

"Jack! Help me!" cried Rose. Jack acted quickly. He pushed Cal in the face and stomach. Cal fell to the floor. After that Jack and Rose ran out the house. Hand in hand they ran to the police station.

"Sir can you help us. My wife has been abused"

The police man turned to Rose. "What happened to you miss?"

"Yesterday I was kidnapped. Cal forced me into his car. I woke up on his bed tied up with rope all over me. I couldn't more. He hit me and tried to make love to me but I refused" Rose cried. Jack put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know the name of this man?"

"Caledon Hockey"

The police arrived at Cal's house.

"Are you Cal?" asked the police man.

"Yes I am"

"Your under arrest"

"What!? Why?"

The police man put the handcuffs on Cal. "For kidnapping Rose Dawson"

"That's not true!"

"Then explain to me why she has bruises all over her body?"

"That was the gutter rat Dawson"

"Shut up. Mr Dawson had nothing to do with it. Rose is his wife"

Later that night Rose was struggling to get some sleep. She couldn't forget what Cal had done to her. Rose sat up and tried to wake Jack up.

"Jack"

Jack opened up his eyes and sat up. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "What's wrong?" He asked in a sweet whisper.

"I can't sleep. What Cal did to me I can't stop thinking about. What should I do?"

"Just relax" Jack kissed her and Rose felt much safer. Rose started to build a more passionate kiss. "I love you Rose and I will do anything to keep you safe and away from Cal"

"Thank you Jack. I love you too."


End file.
